


The Oncoming Storm

by amyfortuna



Series: Flashslash Ficlets [13]
Category: True Love (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sappy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a lazy Sunday morning, years after they left the chants of 'lesbian!' and Margate hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oncoming Storm

Holly stirred in the bedsheets, slowly coming awake. She could hear Karen puttering around in the next room and there was a faint smell of toast in the air. It was a lazy Sunday morning in their sleepy little Cornish town, and it had been two years since they’d left Margate together, on the road to somewhere else. Anywhere else, really. 

She wasn’t a teacher anymore, but she was happy. There was a little shop that sold antiques and books, owned by an old lady who couldn’t manage it anymore. It didn’t earn much, but it kept them. Karen was in university, studying English Literature, doing photography and sculpture on the side, and somehow working a few hours a week as a cashier at the BHS in the shopping centre just outside the town. It was a busy life. It was a happy life. Holly was writing her first novel, and the file she kept it in was growing day by day. 

Holly sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around her waist, and looked out the window. There was a great mass of clouds far in the distance, but where they were, the sun was shining. Rain would come soon, within the next half-hour or so. She got out of bed and padded into the next room. Karen was sitting at the kitchen table, looking out at the same mass of clouds through the French doors that led into the garden. Her copy of Romeo and Juliet lay closed on the table beside her. 

“Hey,” Holly said, wrapping her arms around Karen from behind. “What are you thinking?” 

“Click, click,” Karen said, gesturing at the sky with a quirk of her finger like she was taking a picture. “Want to come out with me?”

“Of course.” Holly kissed Karen’s hair, then disentangled herself and went to throw on a tank top and shorts. A few minutes later they were out in the garden. 

“It’s simply enormous now,” Karen said, camera in hand. “We don’t have much time.” She started taking picture after picture, changing the angle slightly on each one. Holly watched the clouds roll in, and the rain curtain sweeping down behind them, and missed that Karen had turned her camera away from the clouds and was taking pictures of Holly’s face upturned in the odd light that always comes just before a storm. 

Just as the rain started splashing down in fat drops, Karen grabbed Holly’s hand. “That’s good, I’ve got a lot of shots,” she said, setting the camera down just inside the French doors where the rain couldn’t hit it, but then drawing Holly back out into the garden. 

They both laughed as the rain hit them, soaking their clothing through very quickly. Karen drew Holly close and they kissed under the clouds, as the rain fell, the lightning flashed, and the thunder rolled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for FlashSlash 15 - the prompt words were: happy file enormous click.


End file.
